


once upon another time

by thebitterbeast



Series: coldatomweek2k16 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Earth 2, ColdAtom Week 2016, M/M, an excuse to smush their faces together really, coldatomweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple really. The Mayor's brother and his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once upon another time

**Author's Note:**

> I know most people take "Mayor Snart" as mentioned in _The Flash_ to be Len, but I like the idea that _**Lisa**_ is the Mayor. So I went with it. It's just basically an excuse to have Len, the elementary school teacher and his former military bodyguard make out.

“I don’t need a bodyguard, Lisa,” Len was frowning at his younger sister.

She just gave a long-suffering sigh and _looked_ back at him. “Lenny, please. For my peace of mind.” She snapped the folder she was carrying shut and slipped it into her bag before continuing, “You might not take the threats I’ve been getting seriously, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

Len huffed out a breath. “I’m an elementary school teacher,” he pointed out. “Why would anybody want to attack me?”

“You’re also the Mayor’s older brother,” Lisa shot back, unimpressed. “Just – Mr Palmer is your bodyguard until whoever has been sending me these messages is caught. End of discussion.”

The older man rolled his eyes. “You realize I’m the older sibling here, right?”

“You realize I don’t care, right?” The smirk she gave him told Len what he already knew, that he had lost the argument before it had even started.

It made him smile, even though he really did not want to. He turned to the as-yet silent man in the room. He was taller than Len, and classically handsome. “I guess it’s you and me then.”

Palmer met his eyes, and gave a nod. “Yes, sir.”

Len made a face at the formal tone and stiff demeanor presented to him. “Please don’t call me that,” he said.

Lisa chuckled beside them, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “You’re going to be late, big brother.” Her attention shifted to Palmer. “Mick should have given you a list of instructions. Don’t let this one,” she gestured to her brother, who pretended offense, “annoy you too much.”

Palmer’s mouth twitched, as though he was fighting back a smile. Ahh, Len thought to himself. So he was **not** all stoic military robot. “Ma’am,” was all he said in acknowledgement though.

The Mayor grinned at them both and shot a “I’ll see you boys at night,” over her shoulder as she exited the house.

Len was a little discomfited to be left alone with his new bodyguard, and he rocked on his heels for a second before clapping his hands together and beaming at Palmer. He thought for a second that Palmer might have swallowed nervously, but he could not be sure. “Shall we, then?”

“After you, Mr Snart,” Palmer stood back so that Len could pass him.

“Please,” Len gave him another smile, dimples flashing. “Call me Len.”

This time he was pretty sure Palmer took a deep breath, and his eyes seemed to widen. “Len,” he corrected himself, and his voice was tight.

Len’s smile softened and started to head to the car. He heard Palmer fall into step behind him. There was a beat when Palmer actually opened the car door for him and hesitated. “I’m – Raymond.”

Blue eyes shot up to meet cautious brown ones in surprise. And then Len’s grin flashed again. “It’s nice to meet you, Raymond.”

Raymond coughed slightly and bobbed his head. “Yes, well, you too.”

* * *

Hands grasped at Raymond’s collar, scrambling to undo his buttons and shove both his shirt and jacket to the floor. Raymond’s lips were attached to Len’s neck, alternating between sucking and licking at his pulse point. Len’s fingers stuttered when Raymond bit down gently.

“Fuck,” he exhaled, before diving back into trying to get Raymond out of his clothes.

Raymond’s hands were busy at work on Len’s clothes as well. He removed his mouth from Len’s skin for long enough to murmur, “Pretty sure this wasn’t what your sister had in mind when she hired me.”

“You really want to talk about my sister _now_?” Len huffed in amusement, before leaning up to capture Raymond’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Raymond kissed back, equally as desperate.

It was three weeks into Raymond’s job, and the attraction that had been present in their first meeting – the attraction Len had not realized was reciprocated until they were **_shot at_** – had finally simmered over. In a frantic kiss after Raymond had dealt with the shooter, Len had been checked over, and they had both seen that the other was unharmed.

“Besides,” Len pulled back, eyes gleaming teasingly behind his spectacles. “What better way to guard my body?”

Raymond’s laugh ghosted over Len’s neck when the taller man ducked his head. “Dork,” he sounded affectionate. He kissed Len’s pulse point again.

Len shivered slightly and pulled Raymond’s face back to his. “You like this dork,” he shot back, and pressed their lips together again.

He could feel Raymond’s smile on his lips, and felt his own curl in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
